All girls mission
by pinkrangersforever
Summary: Evil has reared it's ugly head and the girls decide to take matters into their own hands without the help of the guys.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The End?

Rose of Operation Overdrive sits reading a book after completing her final mission of being a ranger; finding the gems of the corona aurora. She is contemplating what she was going to do next considering her ranger career is over. She flips a page in her book and suddenly Ronny comes rushing in. Ronny is the same age as Rose but Ronny is always on the run. She always feels the need for speed and can hardly relaxed.

"So what are you going to do?" Rose asks Ronny.

"Most likely go back to racing, but I'm not sure," Ronny's replies quickly.

They walk out into the bright, warmth of the sun. The guys; Mack, who is Mr. Hartford's son, Dax, a stunt coordinator, Will, a spy for hire, and Tyzonn, a Mercurian; are sitting discussing what they might do.

"Mack, what are you going to do now that your actually a human and not anidrod?" Dax asks in his outgoing tone.

"Hopefully travel with my father and help him with his studies," Mack replied, in an upbeat tone.

"What about you Tyzonn?" Will asks.

"I'm going to try to make a life here but that's going to be difficult."

"No it's not," a voice said from behind them. They jump and whip around to see Mr. Hartford beaming proudly at his team that he had created.

"Why won't it be hard?" Tyzonn asks in a shocked tone.

"Tyzonn," Mr. Hartford begins as he looks him in the eye and laughs as the Mercurian stares at him, "you have spent time on this planet and have traveled it many times. I doubt we will have a problem finding you a home."

"He's right you know," Rose comments as she walks closer to the group.

"Come on Tyzonn, you have done more things than one on this planet you can live here without a problem," Ronny says.

They all sit around talking on the grass. Rose was in still in her uniform, a black jacket and black pants with pink trim around the edges. Ronny in the same uniform, but instead of pink trim around the edges it's yellow. They all had the same uniform on, but different color trim that represented each color they were except Tyzonn who had orange trim with a silver strap that closed his jacket. Mr. Hartford stealthy sneaks away from the group deciding to let them chat. As they are about to to leave their positions that they had taken, an ex-ranger pops up and turns out to be the original pink ranger, Kim.

"Who are you?" Mack demands looking at the stranger on his property, while technaly his fathers but same thing.

"Kim, Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger," she says in a strong tone.

"Wait a minute, prove it," Rose says.

Kim sighs as she reaches for her morpher that was in her back pocket and calls out Pterodactyl. Her body is engulfed in spandex with a white diamond on her chest, white boots with pink diamonds along the top and her pterodactyl on her chest. She clicks the sides of her helmet to remove it and holds it under one arm.

"Proof enough for you?" she asks.

"How do we know if you didn't steal it from another ranger?" Rose questions.

Kim had a feeling this was coming. She reaches for her communicator and contacts Trini, the original yellow who is also recuited for this mission.

"Trini, do you read?" Kim says into her wrist.

"Read you loud and clear Kim," the voice comes over the communicator loud enough for the other rangers to hear, "what's up?"

"The new rangers don't believe I'm the original pink so do you mind helping me convince them?" Kim continues.

"Sure, what do you need me to do?"

"did your morpher malfunction when I morphed?"

"No, the sparks didn't fly everywhere."

"Wait a minute what does sparks have to do with anything?" Ronny asks.

Rose makes the connection, "When someone else uses a morpher that doesn't belong to them, the other rangers morphers malfunction causing sparks to fly everywhere."

"Or in one ranger case, in their back pocket," Kim adds with a laugh.

Ronny, Rose, Mack, Will, Dax, and Tyzonn look at her strangely.

"Long story," Kim says with a smile.

"Why are you here?" Ronny asks.

"Have you ever heard of Red only missions?"

They shake their heads no.

"Maybe we should take this inside so we're not overheard."

They walk inside and Spencer, Mack's bulter also Mr. Hartford's best friend, greets them. They sit in the living room which as a lot of book shelves.

"You have meet Adam and Tori right?"

"Yeah but what does that have to do with anything?" Dax asks.

"Adam was one of my teammates."

Everyone's jaw hit the floor,as they look at her.

"Our leader, the red ranger and many other reds went on a mission to stop Lord Zedd, he was a human without skin," Kim explains taking a breath and letting the image sink in. They cring at the sight.

"Anyways," she continues, "Lord Zedd and Rita's son, I'm sure you meet him when you met Adam." The rangers nod as she is almost finished, "He's back and the girls of each team have agreed to take him down."

"Why not the reds again?" Mack asks confused at why he wasn't selected to go on a mission will all his predosseors.

"They agreed to let the women take a stand to prove they can do anything. They think we're weak, well we aren't," Kim says as she bolts up out of her chair almost knocking it over.

"Take it easy," Mr. Hartford says in a calm voice, "Rose and Ronny have helped the team a lot by solving many riddles and stealing a gem back from an enemy." He understands where Kim is coming from, but at the same time she doesn't have to yell it to the heavens.

"Sorry," she said as if she was backed into a corner and then raises her voice a bit, "I have been called weak a lot for calling someone to help me but I don't do that anymore."

"I understand that," Ronny begins, "most guys think I'm weak and I race stock cars."

"We need to get going to get the other rangers," Kim says raising from her chair.

"We?" Rose asks.

"Yes, we if you girls are willing to join me?"

The two look at each other and nod.

"Yes, we're in," Rose says.

Kim, Ronny, and Rose rush out of the Hartford Mansion to a big surf van that had arrived in the amount of time they were talking. Three girls exit the van and the two girls recongize a couple of them as they had helped out when the Overdrive had lost their powers. Tori a surfer who was the Ninja storm light blue ranger, she had control over water, and Kira, the Dino Ranger yellow Ranger, she had a scream that could really pierce your eardrums if you weren't careful.

"Kira! Tori!" Ronny and Rose yells as they rush to hug the old team members that helped them. Kira and Tori brace for the impact. Their backs hit the van. Tori and Kira hug back but they want them off.

"Who is this? Ronny asks pointing a finger over in Trini's direction.

"Trini, original yellow ranger," She says.

"Ronny, Operation Overdrive yellow ranger," Ronny says.

"Rose, Operation Overdrive pink ranger," Rose says.

They take off and get the rest of the girls. Their first place they head off to is Mariner's bay.

"Why are we here?" Ronny asks.

Kim says in a mentoring kind of tone "Didn't anyone teach you patience?"

"No and proud of it."

"Give me a minute," she reaches over and hits a few codes into a keypad, "Captain Micheals," she says into the microphone.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Kim Hart of the Power Rangers here to see Kelsey and Dana."

"one moment," he says as a bridge raises to the surface. They drive into an underwater tunnel.

"Wow this is amanzing!" Rose says blown away by what she was seeing.

They arrive in an area where a lab is stationed. One of the scientists comes out and greats them.

"Welcome Rangers to our base," she says as they exit the van. They follower her to the meeting room where Dana and Kelsey are waiting for them.

"Glad to have you here," Dana says shaking their hands.

"What's the emergency?" Kelsey asks.

"Evil has reared it's ugly head again," Kim says.

"All the girls are taking this head on if they wish to join," Trini says.

"Again?" Kelsey asks.

"Yes, but this time it's my enemies' son," Kim explains.

"Great," Kelsey says sarcastically, "What can we do? We don't have any powers."

"Have you ever heard the 'ranger' saying?" Tori asks.

"What saying?" Dana asks confused to what she is talking about.

"Once a ranger, always a ranger," Kira comments.

"Oh yeah that saying," Dana says and mentally smacks herself.

"Even though you don't have powers you're still a ranger you should know that," Kim says.

"Alright we're in," Dana says with out hesitation.

"Let's go! Time to get the rest of them."

"No need. I had Haley contact them so they'll be hear shortly," Kira says.

"Who's Haley?" Kim asks.

"She's our technical advisor for everything."

"Oh like Mrs. Meryweather," Dana says.

"Or Billy," Kim adds.

They all look at each other strangely and Kira brings it back on topic.

"Anyways we all have one on the team."

In about five minutes everyone had arrived through either teleportation or driving. The first people to arrive is Kat and Tanya. Kim has to restrain herself from knocking them over. Kat took over for Kim so they became good friends.

"Kat it's so good to see you again," Kim says.

"You know this person?" Rose asks.

"Of course she took over for me when I went to Florida to train. She is the second pink mighty morphin ranger and Wind Chaser Turbo Power Ranger," Kim says.

"Tanya Zeo Ranger Yellow," she said as they looked at her.

The next two that show up are the Mystic Force Rangers.

"Vida Pink Mystic Force Ranger teammate to Xander," She says.

"Madison Mystic Force Blue sister to Vida and teammate to Xander," Madison says.

The Space Patrol Delta team drives in.

"Z Yellow SPD ranger reporting for duty," Z says in a respectful tone.

"Sydney or Syd Pink SPD ranger also reporting for duty," Syd says in the same tone.

Two more show up and introduce themselves.

"Taylor Yellow Ranger Wild Force," Taylor says in her miltary tone.

"Alyssa White Ranger Wild Force," Alyssa says in a little more upbeat tone.

"Aisha, glad to have you with us," Trini says as a girl walks down the path.

"Were almost complete ladies," Kim says as the final four members join the team.

"Jen, pink time force ranger, here ready to go!" Jen leader of the Time force rangers.

"Katie, yellow time force ranger, here let's get this evil away," Katie says.

The space rangers traveled a long distance to bring themselves to join the mission.

"Cassie, pink ranger in space," the girl says in a grey suit with a pink top underneath.

"Ashley. yellow ranger in space," the other girl says as she is dressed in the same thing as Cassie but with a yellow shirt underneath.

The last two finally show up.

"Maya, yellow lost galaxy ranger, ready to rock the jungle" Maya says.

"Kendrix, pink lost galaxy ranger the first," She says looking at the rest of the group.

"Let's get going the earth is in danger and we're going to save it!" Kim says.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Remembering the Past

Captain Mitchell enters the room dressed in his dark blue navy uniform. He didn't realize how many female rangers there would be. There are at least two from every team except Ninja Storm and Dino Thunder. Three of the male rangers from Light speed Rescue, Carter, Joel and Chad, drop in to see how many female rangers there are. Their jaws almost drop with surprise to see the enormous amount of female rangers. Carter, Joel and Chad didn't know where all the girls are going to stay. Dana hears the whoosh of the doors as they open and turns to see the guys standing there.

As if Dana was reading his mind she explains, "We won't be staying long and we won't stay here because we're taking the battle to him."

Carter's jaw almost drops as he hears this. He has to lean his head back against a wall so it doesn't.

"What do you mean you're taking the battle to him?" the blue ranger, Chad, questions.

Kim steps forward as well and as Trini.

"Kim, of the Mighty Morphin. You're Carter right?" she says pointing to the person with his head against the wall.

"Yes why?" Carter responses, in his almost military tone that he has learned from being a fire fighter.

"You know our red right?" Carter nods. He knew Tommy and Jason from the Forever Red mission that he went on.

"Yes why?" Carter response with a little more annoyance in his voice.

"Remember the Forever Red mission, while we, girls, are tired of the damsel in distress role that the world has put women in and so we're taking on this mission to destroy Thrax."

The green ranger, Joel, tries not to laugh at the mission the girls are about to take on. As much as he attempts to hide it, he bursts out laughing and Trini automatically snaps at him.

"What's so funny? Do you think that female rangers should stay on the side lines and get captured, while all you, _men,_ rescue us?"

He tries to continue the battle but Kira steps in.

"Don't bother messing with a yellow! It will only get worse," Kira snarls at Joel.

Carter, the red ranger of the Light speed Rescue, places a hand on Joel and pulls him away trying not to drag him as he goes.

The others laugh as Cassie remarks, "There's a true red for you. Always trying to stop a fight within the rangers."

Joel and Carter are in the hallway discussing what just happened.

"Why did that girl snap at me when I laughed?" Joel asks his comrade with a confused look on his face.

"Joel do you even know who snapped at you?" Carter interrogates him.

"No why?"

"That was Trini, the first yellow ranger."

"So, what does that have to do with anything?"

"I heard from Jason she can be pretty tough. She makes Kelsey look nice."

"Who was the other girl who backed her up?"

"I don't know but I know for a fact she was a yellow."

"How do you know that?"

"Yellows always back up Yellows. Also she was wearing a yellow shirt. I read it in the archives."

"We should go and find out her name."

The three male rangers wander into the archives. They hit the books or more like a video. They fast forward to after the creation of Light speed. They find out about the Dino Thunder rangers only having one female ranger named Kira.

"So Kira backed Trini up?" Joel remarks.

"Yes, it was," a voice says behind them. They turn to see Caption Mitchell leaning against the doorway.

"How do you know that, sir?" Carter asks his mentor.

The mentor smiles at his rangers, "I was there when they reintroduced themselves after everyone had arrived."

The girls realize that it is time to fight. They've caught up long enough. Most of the younger rangers divided themselves up so they could be with their predecessors. Kim is leading the way with the rangers following behind her the way they had appeared at the lab that they were in. They make their way to California where it all began, Angel Grove to be exact. Only Kim knew where they are headed, the location of the original Command Center.

It is a long drive but they keep busy by singing, listening to the radio or even telling stories of embarrassing moments.

Rose asks, "Do you mind telling us the story of the fried morphers in the back pocket?"

"Sure."

Flash back

_Trini and Kim were at the mall and had their morphers in their back pockets ready for action. The boys, Jason, Tommy, and Adam; were along to carry the bags. _

Kira laughs as she tries to picture her mentor/teacher carrying bags for the girls, "Never thought Dr. O would carry bags."

_They had stopped for lunch and the boys thought it would be funny to trick the girls. They excused themselves and went someplace where most people wouldn't notice. The girls thought the boys were trying to get out of carrying the bags. _

_Jason, Tommy and Adam teleported to the park and said there was a monster attack. While the boys were at the fake monster attack they switched morphers. _

"_Mastodon," Jason cried out. _

"_Tyrannosaurs," Tommy says in a booming voice. _

"_White Tiger," Adam yells out. _

_As the girls rush to the "battle" their back pockets start to catch on fire. No was around thank god. They did the quickest thing possible. They called out their own powers. _

"_Sabre tooth tiger" _

"_Pterodactyl" _

_They threw their pants in a near by trash can thinking they could teleport home after the battle and change. _

_They arrive at the scene but nothing was there. No monster, no battle, just the boys. _

"_What's going on here?" Kim says. _

"_You know you aren't supposed to use you're powers fro personal gain," Trini snarled at them. _

_Putties showed up before the boys could answer. The boys mentally did a sigh of relief that they didn't have to explain themselves just yet. Tommy did a roundhouse kick to the chest of one of the putties knocking it against a tree. Kim was doing her typical thing of back flips and kicks. _

"_Kim, behind you!" Tommy yelled a warning to Kim. _

"_Thanks," Kim said as she did a sweep kick knocking the putty to the ground then punching the "Z" on its chest. _

_**Something's off, **__Kim thought to herself__**, that sounded like Tommy in Jason's suit. **_

_She continues to fight anyway forgetting about the boys and concentrating on her opponents. After the putties are defeated, Kim and Trini teleport home with out powering down. They grab some shorts and run back to the guys. Jason, Tommy, and Adam powered down and were on the ground laughing so hard that tears were rolling down there face. They hadn't noticed the girls as they approached. _

_The boys continue to laugh until Trini cleared her throat. _

"_What?" Jason asks noticing the outfit change. _

"_Thanks to you three our pants caught on fire," Kim snarled. _

"_We didn't do anything," Tommy said as he picked himself up off the ground and walked over to Kim to kiss her. _

"_Don't even think about it," Kim growled as she throws her arm up to stop him from getting close, "I know you were in Jason's power suit." _

"_How could you know I was the one yelling?" Tommy asked. He thought he did a good job imitating Jason's voice. _

"_I know your voice, dear," Kim said her voice dripping with the hatred she had towards the boys._

"_Fine," Jason said in a defeated tone, "we did switch but it was payback for having us carry all your bags." _

End of flash back.

"Boys are always immature," Cassie says with a laugh.

"We did get them back by having Trini and me switch morphers," Kim says with a smirk.

"Then our mentor yelled at us for using our powers for personal gain, well not really yelled but scolded us for it," Trini adds, remembering how Zordon never yelled at them.

Kira asks, "What was your mentor like? Dr. O always says that he isn't him, no matter how hard he tries."

Trini and Kim stare at each other wondering who should tell them. Trini nods as a sign that she would tell them, because of how hard it is on Kim.

"Zordon was a great mentor. He had a lot of experience none of us had. Tommy thought of him as a father figure, because he didn't have one, but in a way we all thought of Zordon as a father. He was always helpful in battle and in life discussions," Trini explains placing a hand on Kim's shoulder, "We were lost when he passed."

Kim adds in, "It was hard on all of us. Tommy and Jason thought they let everyone down, but we got through it. They say that death makes you stronger and in a way it does."

Kim looks around and recognizes the area their in, "We have arrived."

"Where are we exactly?" Rose asks.

"We have to hike a bit, because it's hidden," Kim adds.

"Where are we going?" Kira asks.

"It's a surprise."

They start the long hike. Kim and Trini help the younger rangers through the paths. They feel like they are hiking for hours but they finally arrive at a beach.

They continue down the beach until they reach the area.

"This is it," Kim says.

"This is what?" Ashley asks.

"The old command center," Trini says.

"Wow, Dr. O always said that the command center was special but I didn't realize that this would be it."

"It's been destroyed," Trini explains.

"Oh well it's very interesting to see where the rangers started."

"What do we do until the attack?" Tori asks.

"Anything we want!" Kendrix says.

They tour the town and surf basically anything they wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

During the weeks of waiting, Tori taught some of the girls to surf; they went out shopping and relaxed. While the girls are sun tanning and surfing, Thrax teleports onto the beach.

"Enjoying your day, Ranger," Thrax hisses at them as his voice is dripping with hate rid.

"We were until you showed up," Tori snaps, as she comes out of the water, with beads of it dripping of her.

"Why do they always show up when we're having a good time?" Alyssa mutters as she gets up from her towel.

"That's their job," Kira remarks as she puts down her guitar.

"Ready, Rangers?" Kim asks the group.

"Ready!" They yell in unison.

"Pterodactyl," Kim yells.

"Sabre tooth tiger," Trini cries out.

"Zeo Ranger 1 pink," Kat shouts.

"Zeo Ranger 2 Yellow," Tanya yells.

"Shift into Turbo Yellow Thunder Turbo Power," Aisha bellows.

"Let's Rocket," Ashley and Cassie shouts out.

"Go Galactic," Kendrix and Maya bellow out.

"Light speed Rescue!" Dana and Kelsey vociferate.

"Wild Access," Alyssa and Taylor shout.

"Ninja Storm Ranger form," Tori cries out.

"SPD Emergency," Syd and Z shout.

"Time for Time force," Katie and Jen blare.

"Overdrive Accelerate," Rose and Ronny announce.

"Dino Ranger power up! HA!" Kira screams.

Thrax laughs at them, "Like that's going to scare me."

"My team beat Zedd and Rita," Kim says not ready to back down.

"So you're the brat who beat my parents?!"

"Correction, my team," Kim snarls; she didn't want to take credit for something her team did.

Thrax calls upon "his" putties.

"Typical. Just like your parents," Kim scoffs at him. She observes a "Z" on their chests, "Hit the 'Z', girls."

They nod in acknowledgement.

Even though they have never fought together, most of them fought like they have fought together all their "ranger" life. Everyone had similar fighting styles. Most of the predecessors and successors fought in the same style.

"Kim said hit the 'Z', right?" Tori asks Kira.

"Yep," was all Kira could reply when she got attacked by putties and had to defend herself.

"Good, then they won't mind a little water," Tori says, smirking under her helmet. She hits the putties square in the chest with a fine stream of water.

Kim and Kat stand back to back.

"Remember how to defeat these things?" Kat asks Kim smiling under her helmet remembering the old days.

"Yeah, don't you?" Kim asks also smiling under her helmet.

"Of course," Kat replied.

Trini and Tanya are using various kicks and punches to defeat their opponents.

Someone shouts over the roar of the battle and battle cries.

"Were they always this easy?" No one knows whose shouting but they know the response.

"Yes," comes a reply out of no where.

"Zedd made it too easy for us when he put a 'Z' on their chests," another shout rings out.

Thrax hisses over the noise, "How dare you talk about my parents that way!"

Katie and Jen are holding their own; they pull out their blasters and take careful aim then lets it fly as it hits two or three putties in the chest. They crumble to the ground.

"These guys are easier than the crybots we battled," Katie says.

"Yes but you can never be too careful," Jen agrees but cautions her partner.

Syd and Z are also surprised at how easy their opponents are.

"I didn't even chip a nail," Syd says in her most girlish voice.

"Oh you and your nails," Z starts saying, "Just be glad we got easy opponents to defeat."

Ashley and Cassie aren't surprised at all by their opponents and easily defeat them.

"To easy," Cassie adds to the conversation.

"As always," Ashley agrees.

They take their positions in line.

"Time to take you down, Thrax," Kira snarls at him as the putties disappear.

"You really think that you can defeat me," Thrax threatens them.

"We know we can," Ashley shouts at him.

"Girls, you ready?" Kim asks the team she put together.

"Do you even have to ask? We have defeated tons of monsters do you really need to ask if we're ready to take down this guy?" Tori retorts.

"Right," Trini says.

"Yeah kind of forgot that ranger defeat tons of monsters," Kim says laughing. She quickly straightens up after that remark.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The battle part 2

Chapter 4: The battle part 2

They charge at Thrax.

"Rangers never give up do they?" Thrax says as his sword is against Jen's weapon.

"No, that is the "ranger" way," Jen snarls at him. She remembers how she lost a friend in the heat of the battle and uses that anger to attack Thrax with a harder force.

Katie sees what's happening and attacks from behind.

"How dare you attack me?!" Thrax demands.

"You're evil and you're surprised we attacked you from behind?" Tori remarks.

Kim places herself up on a ledge above the battle. She waits patiently for an opening to kill Thrax. She fires the signal from her blaster, near where the rangers are fighting but is careful not to hit them. Suddenly, a shot is fired at Thrax. He looks around and sees his attacker to his left towards the ocean.

The figure lands far from the battle. She is dressed in black spandex, all is covered from head to foot all is covered but her eyes. She built her own weapons. She watches the battle for a bit, to analyze the battle. She sees a yellow ranger fall to the ground and rushes to help.

"You okay?" She asks the ranger.

"Yeah but who are you?" Kira asks.

"I should be asking you the…" before the girl could finish Thrax shoots at the two while they are on the ground.

Kim shoots at Thrax while he is distracted. She hits him square in the shoulder.

They all line up including the stranger who has joined them. They fire at Thrax. The blast hits him and he explodes.

"Now who are you?" Kim asks.

The girl pulls off her mask.

"K-K-Karone," Kendrix stammers.

The others power down to show their true identities.

"Good to see you again, Kendrix and Maya," Karone says.

"Wait a minute you know her?" Kira asks surprised.

"Yeah it's a bit of a long story but I'll make it short. See I died but was brought back to life somehow and while I was gone Karone took over for me," Kendix explains.

"So why isn't Karone 'morphed'?" Tori asks.

"When Kendrix returned, I had to give back the power to the rightful owner," Karone explains.

"Oh okay. Guys that explains a lot," Cassie says.

They sit on the beach as the sun is about to set.

xX The battle xX

"How much longer are they going to be?" Adam asks. His patients are running thin.

"Will you take it easy Adam?" Jason chides him.

"I can't. I'm not used to the girls fighting the battles by themselves," Adam replies.

"The girls are tough," Tommy says trying to calm them all.

"Yeah they are. The yellows especially," Rocky adds.

"Why don't we see if Kim and Trini have their old communicators on?" Billy suggests.

"What are you talking about?" Mac asks.

"When we were teens, the original rangers created communicators that looked like watches now they are incorporated into their morphers," Zach explains.

"So that's why they are like that now. I always wonder why that was." Dustin remarks.

"Yes, they still have their communicators we can track them," Billy says.

"Then let's track'em already we don't have all day," Shane says.

They find out that the girls are at the beach in Angel Grove.

"Great, I thought we would ever go back there," Jason says in a grim voice.

They enter the many cars that they had arrived in and drive to Angel Grove. The girls are talking like nothing has happened.

The girls don't even notice the guys come up behind them.

"SO you girls have fun?" Andros asks.

"Yeah we had a blast literally," Karone gets up and hugs her brother.

"Where's Thrax?" Adam asks.

"Gone."

The end.


End file.
